mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Scott Adsit
| birthplace = Northbrook, Illinois, U.S. | alias = C. Puppington | occupation = Actor, comedian, writer | yearsactive = 1994–present }} Scott Adsit (born November 26, 1965) is an American actor, writer and improvisational comedian. He is currently known for co-starring as Pete Hornberger in the hit NBC comedy 30 Rock and for his work in the Adult Swim stop-motion animation programs Moral Orel and Mary Shelley's Frankenhole. Life and career After attending Columbia College Chicago, Adsit joined the mainstage cast of Chicago's The Second City in 1994, where he appeared in several Jeff award-winning revues, including Pinata Full of Bees and Paradigm Lost for which he won The Joseph Jefferson Award for Best Actor in a Comedy. A sketch he performed with future SNL head writer Adam McKay, "Gump," was included as one of Second City's all-time best in the theater's 25th anniversary compilation. He also appeared in the 1997 PBS documentary about the process of creating the multi-award winning Second City review, Paradigm Lost, Second to None along with castmates Tina Fey, Kevin Dorff, Rachel Dratch, Jenna Jolovich and Jim Zulevic. In 1996, he portrayed an alcoholic and drug-addicted father in the Hazleton Substance Abuse Clinic (Minnesota) short-subject production "Reflections From The Heart Of A Child." This 26-minute video/DVD feature is required curriculum in most DWI Repeat Offender classes and substance abuse rehabilitation clinics nationwide to this day. In 1997, Adsit recorded the voices for the King of Payne, Sir Psycho, The Duke of Bourbon, and Merlin for Williams' Medieval Madness pinball machine. Adsit co-wrote the game's recorded dialog with fellow Second City cast member, Kevin Dorff. Adsit, Dorff and their Second City castmate, Tina Fey, played the character voices in the game. In 2001, he starred in an episode of Friends titled The One with Ross and Monica's Cousin in Season 7. Scott plays The Director and he has 2 lines, both in the final scene before the credits. Matt LeBlanc and Mo Gaffney also act with Scott in this scene. It was deemed the 6th greatest moment in Friends history by TV Guide. After moving to Los Angeles, Adsit appeared in several sitcoms and commercials, as well as appeared as a cast member in the renowned sketch comedy program, Mr. Show. He also plagued the band Tenacious D as both a neighbor and a demon in their HBO show. From 2005–2008, he co-directed, co-wrote and co-produced the Adult Swim show Moral Orel with Dino Stamatopoulos and Jay Johnston. He also provides the voice of Orel's father, Clay Puppington, as well as his best friend, Doughy, Link McMissins, Art Posabule, Mr. Christein, Junior Christein, Doctor Potterswheel, Billy Figurelli, Mrs. Figurelli and Tiny Tina, among others. He was nominated for an Annie Award for his work as Clay. Adsit also had a minor role in the The Office episode "Conflict Resolution" as a photographer. Adsit also had a small role in the movie Kicking & Screaming, starring Will Ferrell, where he played the coach of a rival team. In 2006, he joined the cast of 30 Rock with former Second City castmate Tina Fey. On 30 Rock, he plays the role of Pete Hornberger, the well-meaning but frequently terrified executive producer of TGS with Tracy Jordan. His character is terrified of his boss, Jack Donaghy (played by Alec Baldwin) but is good friends with head writer Liz Lemon (played by the show's creator Tina Fey) reflecting the two actors' longtime working relationship. He also continues to act, improvise and teach at I.O. West and the Upright Citizens Brigade. In 2007 Adsit along with Brendon Small starred together in a pilot for Adult Swim entitled Let's Fish, but the pilot never became an official series. After the success of Moral Orel, Adsit and Dino Stamatopoulos started working together again on their newest stop-motion animation series Mary Shelley's Frankenhole, which Adult Swim has ordered for 10 episodes for its first season and began airing on June 27, 2010. Adsit will direct, write, produce and provide much of the lead voices.The Comic's Comic interviews Scott Adsit In June of 2010, he hosted a panel featuring comic book artists at Heroes Con 2010 in Charlotte, NC. He also appeared at the MarvelFest NYC 2009 event along with comic book writers Dan Slott, Frank Tieri, and Chris Claremont.Photo in Dark Avengers Annual 01 Filmography References External links * * * The Second City Coffee Table Book, including Adsit's "Gump" * [http://www.maximumfun.org/sound-young-america/scott-adsit-30-rock-interview-sound-young-america Radio Interview with Adsit on The Sound of Young America] Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from Minnesota Category:ImprovOlympics Category:Second City alumni Category:Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Northbrook, Illinois